fafffandomcom-20200214-history
Sephira Mezzenga
Sephira Mezzenga is a rookie defensive end for the Fargo Axemen. Biography Sephira Mezzenga has only known success in her young life. Both of her parents are respected attorneys, and their firm is often seen in advertisements throughout the San Diego metropolitan area. So it is no surprise that young Sephira wanted to follow in their footsteps. But she also took a liking to sports, and was often considered to be the best player on her teams...whether it was as a pitcher in baseball, a striker in soccer, or as a quarterback and defensive end in football. She loved being the best at everything she put her mind and energy to, and that attitude combined with her work ethic made her a varsity letterman in football and baseball at La Mesa Central High School in her freshman year. She gave up being a quarterback when she couldn't grab the starting job as a sophomore, and that motivated her when she switched to being a full-time defensive end. The dragoness quickly gained a reputation for being a terror to quarterbacks in Southern California, and was once claimed to have gotten ten sacks in a single game. The record was disputed, but Sephira's talent was undisputed and the college offers came flying in from all over the nation, and after her final game in the Cali Clash, an all-star game between teams of elite high school players from northern and southern California, she decided on Phoenix University in Arizona, citing the need for a new challenge and a chance to strike out on her own. Sephira sat out the majority of her freshman year in 2015 as she was red-shirted with knee and ankle injuries, but she was ready to go in 2016 and set her sights on the Pac-Furs league. The '16 season saw her record only 3.5 sacks, but she forced 4 fumbles and was excellent at containing outside runs. 2017 saw her polish her skills as a pass rusher, doubling her sack totals with 7, and the culmination came in her junior season of 2018, where she racked up 10.5 sacks, forced 3 fumbles while recovering 2, and had 6 deflected passes. The only downside is that Sephira comes off as being overly confident to the point of arrogance, which has earned her constant scoldings from her coaches and media scrutiny...and even came out in the form of a critical unsportsmanlike conduct penalty against UFLA, which ended up costing Phoenix the game. But that hasn't deterred how she plays the game or how she comes off to others, and after the 2018 season ended, Sephira immediately declared for the UFFL Draft, ready to take her game to the next level. Rookie Scouting Report Brock Brezniski: Sephira clearly has talent, but like most of the dragons I’ve personally played with and coached, her attitude is very questionable. She has good technique on the outside and has good length to keep blockers off of her, but all of that means nothing if she’s taking bad penalties and starting a ruckus in the locker room. Hopefully a coach who is a disciplinarian, not to mention defensive-minded, takes her...I’m specifically looking at Artemis McKeegan, who also happens to be a dragon herself! Contract Info Statistics Individual Win-Loss Record Category:2019 Draftees Category:Defensive Ends Category:Hybrids Category:California